Reassignment
by Caroline L'Amoure
Summary: Mission briefing: cover blown, reassign subject 'Angel' to new secure learning environment. Acquire new base of operations. Avoid detection by any means necessary- blend in with student body. Join at least 1 (one) after school activity to avoid suspicion. New district name: Ouran Academy. Point of contact: Kyoya Ootori, heir to the corporation that helped fund Arm Slave creation.
1. Chapter 1

"No, I can't be seen in the school again after that last stunt, Sousuke!" Kaname yelled, a flush covering her face. "Everyone knows it was you that did it, and they think you did it to try to get to me!"

"That is inaccurate, ma'am!" Sousuke stood at attention as she paced in front of him in her apartment, fuming about the incident with the 'toxin' that had turned out to only dicintigrate polyester. Now she was a laughing stock.

"I don't care if it's inaccurate, it's what they think!" Kaname yelled, smaking him in the arm. "What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to stay protected when everyone is laughing at me, making me feel like a total pervert?"

Sousuke tried to hide his nervous expression, but couldn't help but let a bit slip. He had never seen Kaname this angry before. "I'm sorry ma'am, we'll just have to work through it!"

"No, we're not." She shouted, making him blink in shock and break attention for a moment.

"We're not?" He couldn't help the pain in his voice.

"I can't go back there, Sousuke." She sat on the bed, putting her head in her hands. "Even Kyoko is angry with you, and so with me because I'm so close to you."

Sousuke watched her for a moment, reaching a hand out to reassure her, but remembered his training and his place as her guardian, so brought his hand back to his side. He didn't really know what else to say at this point. There was nothing he could say to comfort her, and he knew she was right. He had messed up. He had blown his cover as a soldier.

"Sergeant Sagara, report to base immediately. Bring "Angel" with you." Melissa's stern voice came over his headset. Sagara almost swore to himself, remembering that Kurz and Melissa could hear everything they were both saying. The mission had been compromised. He had failed. He held a clenched fist at his side, gritting his teeth angrily.

"Permission to interrupt, Kaname." He snapped angrily. Kaname stopped her rant and looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide. She merely nodded, not expecting that reaction. "Mithril is recalling us back to base. We are to report at 2200 sharp for further details on reassignment."

"Reassignment?" Kaname said hesitantly. "You're getting reassigned.?"

"Affirmative. I am to bring you as well. Please pack a bag for long term travel." He held a finger up to his ear and nodded as he continued to listen. "Perhaps permanent."

"What?" Kaname gaped at him. "Permanent? I'm moving so suddenly?"

"Affirmative." Sousuke nodded. "I am to help you pack any essentials we may need for the journey, as well as anything you may need for a new apartment. We are being relocated to a new location with a larger school with far more security than our current district."

Kaname put her hands in her hair in panic, looking around the room at all her belongings. "There's so much to pack! I wish they could give a girl longer notice, what am I going to tell everyone?!" Kaname yelled as she dragged a suitcase out of the closet and started throwing her clothes in it. "What's the name of this place we're going to, anyway? How does it have more security than three elite squad members watching my back all the time?"

Sousuke put his hand back up to his earpiece again and nodded. "The school is called Ouran academy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sousuke looked around the new home base, a dark frown on his face. This apartment was far smaller than the last, little more than a small room with a connecting bathroom. Nearly half of the room had been filled with equipment for surveillance.

"Well, this is a bit cramped." Melissa Mao muttered in dismay, a cigarette hanging from her mouth. "Is there even enough room for three cots?"

"They said this was the only apartment available around the school. Even the cost of this is three times more than the one we were in." Kurz Weber looked around the room. He set a hand on Melissa's shoulder and grinned slyly. "We'll just have to get comfortable in such a small space."

Kurz yelled in pain as Melissa punched him in the nose, sending him reeling back and rubbing it with his palm. "No need to be so violent, woman!"

Melissa only chuckled in amusement, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. "I trust Kaname's room is better?"

Sousuke nodded. "She stated is was satisfactory."

Mao sighed and put a hand on Sousuke's head, turning his head to look at her. "Earth to Sousuke! I didn't ask if she was satisfied with it, I asked if she liked it." Mao watched him for a moment, gauging his expression as best she could, she decided he looked nervous. "What has you wound so tight?" She asked.

"In my research in this district, I found the students much more flamboyant. My mission objective to blend in will be difficult." Sousuke muttered.

"Nonsense, just act like me! You'll be fine." Kurz put an arm around Sousuke's shoulders with a grin. "Who knows, maybe you'll even have some fun."

Sousuke's face twistd uneasily, but he stayed silent. Tomorrow was the first day of their new school. "I have to go memorize the school layout. I'll see you two later." Sousuke left the room, walking stiffly down the hall to gather his Gilly suit and explore the school grounds.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sousuke growled in frustration as he looked around the massive school for Kaname, dismayed at having few classes with her. After his awkward introduction in class he had paid attention as best he could, but the new environment made him nervous. He had made note of all exits in the room, judged the students if they were a threat or not and tallied in his mind how many objects in the room were suitable for use as a weapon if necessary. 34, not including the desks themselves.

He still hadn't made contact with Kyoya, either. This new school would be difficult to adjust to. He looked ahead at a group of girls who stood outside a set of closed doors, talking among themselves. "Excuse me, do any of you know where Kaname Chidori is?" He asked uneasily, ignoring their blushing giggles as he approached.

"Chidori? Oh, she's the new girl! We saw her inside." One of the girls pointed over her shoulder at the doors.

"Excellent. Thank you." Sousuke nodded his head to them before opening the doors.

He sputtered in shock as rose petals fell over him, his hand going to the gun at his side as he was blinded by the red flowers.

"Welcome!" He heard a group of people say, and looked up to see a group of men dressed in Arabian costumes, most of them without shirts. Sousuke stared in confusion for a moment, looking around and unable to help his eye twitch in shock at the sand and silk cloths draped over every surface available. What was this place?

"Hey boss, that's the new kid in our class." One of the two red headed twins said, pointing toward him. "He was kind of strange." The young man squinted suspiciously.

"S-sousuke Sagara." He introduced himself awkwardly, standing at attention. This place reminded him of home and put him even more on edge than usual. Any of those boxes could hold a bomb... IED's could be buried under the dunes of sand... Any of the people in this room could be armed and sent to kill him or compromise his mission-

"Ah, Sagara." A black haired man stepped out from behind the others, a clip board in hand. "I was expecting you earlier."

Sousuke sighed in relief at the sight of his contact. "My apologies Me. Ootori, it will not happen again!" Sousuke said nervously.

Kyoya set the tip of his pen against his chin as he thought for a moment. "Though you have the uniform, you certainly don't blend in." Kyoya tapped the pen thoughtfully. "I think I have a solution."

Sousuke waited uneasily, a sinking dread coming over him. He still had to find Chidori... She was in this room somewhere...

"Tamaki, perhaps we should take him under our wing." Kyoya turned to the blond man sitting on a sultan's throne behind him. "I believe he needs our help."

"Ah, a long lost soul?" Tamaki sighed wistfully, standing up from his throne and walking over. "Well you will definitely need some work. What was your name again?"

"Sousuke Sagara." Sousuke stood stiffly as the man walked around him, inspecting him.

"Sousuke?" Tamaki said in realization. "One of my new guests was talking about you. She had quite a lot to say, too." Tamaki smiled, lookin over to a table.

"Chidori?" Sousuke said hopefully.

Tamaki grinned knowingly, turning toward the table. "Princess Kaname, I believe someone is here to see you!" He said with a flourish, motioning toward Sousuke. One of the chairs creaked as a woman in a yellow dress stood from the table, Sousuke sighing in relief at the sight of her blue hair. She started walking over in a stance that made him stiffen again when he realized she was angry.

"You idiot!" She yelled as she stopped in front of him. "Do you know how long I waited for you?!"

Sousuke stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where-" he stopped and stood at attention, his emotions getting the better of him. "Sorry! I'll try harder next time!"

Chidori grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I had to eat so many of those stupid cakes I'll probably gain 10 pounds and it's your fault!" She poked him in the chest. "I'll see you after school, Chidori." She mocked his lower voice dramatically. "I waited for a half hour! Thankfully Haruhi brought me here!"

Sousuke frowned, looking over at the small brunette man she was pointing to. He should have spent more time exploring the grounds, he'd have been able to track Chidori down faster if he had. Who was this Haruhi guy? He'd have to research him later.

"A princess in need is always welcome here." Tamaki stood beside Chidori, taking one of her hands and holding it up as if he would kiss it. Sousuke's eyes shot opened as his mind overloaded, his jumbled emotions making him revert to military training. The next thing he knew, he had his gun pointed toward the blond's head, his teeth gritting painfully.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled in alarm, starting to run forward.

Tamaki let out a quick breath of shock, dropping Chidori's hand as a flurry of motion followed. Sousuke felt his arm wrenched to his back, twisting against the motion to face what looked like a blond boy glaring at him. The boy jumped up and kicked the gun out of Sousuke's hand, swinging his body around too quickly for Sousuke's to react, the boy's other foot connecting with Sousuke's chin, sending him flying against the wall.

"Sousuke!" Chidori yelled in shock, running over to kneel against him. He was unhurt, but unconscious. "What the hell was that?" She turned to the blond boy, who was shocked by her reaction.

"B-but he had a gun..." The boy pouted.

"He wasn't going to hurt anyone!" Chidori growled. She turned back to Sousuke, as he groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked up at Chidori, surprised to see her so close.

"Are you okay?" Chidori moved his hair to look for any scrapes or bruises.

"I'm fine." Sousuke said uneasily, eyeing the boy warily. He was much more of a threat than he had originally thought.

Tamaki regained his composure, sighing and readjusted his costume. "Well, we have a lot more work than I first thought." He pointed toward Sousuke dramatically. "I, Tamaki Suoh, will make it my personal mission to turn you into a a respectful gentleman, Sousuke Sagara!"

Sousuke stared at the man, a terrible sense of dread filling him. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
